Besos
by Dei-chii
Summary: una serie con varios one-shots, cada pareja tiene un beso especial, cada situación te enamorara, ¿estas dispuesto a entrar?.yaoi  EndouxKaze, Goenxshirou, HiroxMido, etc
1. Una tarde de lluvia

Besos

Una tarde de lluvia

Endou y Kazemaru

Los chicos salían de la práctica, pronto empezaría a llover así que decidieron suspenderla e irse pronto a casa, nadie quería enfermar y no jugar en próximos partidos.

Bueno, todos menos dos chicos se fueron a sus casas, Endou seguía practicando y Kazemaru fue a bañarse pero siempre se quedaba de ultimas, su cabello le daba uno que otro problemita.

Cuando el peli azul salió, limpio y divisó el cielo, se arrepintió de haberse lavado tan bien el cabello, se arruinaría en segundos, busco una bolsa plástica para envolver sus cuadernos y demás útiles de su mochila, preciso hoy se le había quedado su paraguas en casa.

Se dispuso a salir, había buscado en la ropa que tenia en el club y había encontrado una camisa limpia de sobra, sin pensarlo dos veces se la coloco y se abrigo lo mejor que pudo, después de todo no quería enfermarse mucho.

Cuando salió empezó a gotear y fue cuando escucho unos gritos de cansancio y un balón en la cancha, así que curioso fue a ver, cada vez reconocía más la voz y se apuraba ya que no quería que su lindo capitán se enfermara, hace mucho se había dado cuenta que le gustaba Endou y ahora lo protegía cada vez que podía, a veces ser tan inocente e hiperactivo no era bueno.

Justo en el momento que llego Endou estaba practicando con el balón, lo pateaba, corría y hacia flexiones, las gotas empezaban a caer más rápido pero el castaño seguía, Kazemaru se le acerco cuando estaba haciendo unas flexiones y lo miraba serio así que Endou paro para preguntarle que pasaba

-pues te vas a enfermar Endou, vamos es hora de ir a casa, es tarde y va a haber tormenta- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar del piso y una vez quedaron a la misma altura Endou le quito el bolso a Kazemaru y salió corriendo

-¡vamos Kaze!, practica conmigo, además si pescamos un resfriado existe el agua caliente y el limón- Kazemaru le persiguió hasta un pequeño árbol donde Endou también tenia refugiada sus cosas, las chaquetas y mochilas de ambos chicos quedaron refugiadas allí, el peli azul no podía decirle que no a su capitán.

Entre risas y juegos empezó a caer la lluvia y la cancha se llenaba de barro, era resbalosa pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertida, en cambio era todo lo contrario, incluso dejaron de jugar con el balón y empezaron a patear barro y hacer una pequeña guerra, corrían, reían y se embarraban, sus madres no estarían muy felices de ver eso una vez llegaran a casa, pero que mas daba, todo había valido la pena.

Se estaban acercando, la lluvia caía fuertemente, estaban empapados jugando como niños pequeños, realmente les daría una pulmonía pero poco les importaba, justo cuando iban a lanzarse la ultima bola de barro ambos resbalaron y cayeron de espadas, sus manos quedaron una encima de la otra, la cabeza de Kaze estaba a los pies de Endou y ambos miraban el cielo gris, el barro había amortiguado su caída

Unos segundos después Endou noto que encima de su mano estaba la suave de Kazemaru y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo, esperando que la reacción del otro chico no fuera negativa, estaba sonrojado y no era para menos, si Kazemaru respondía bien esto seria el comienzo de una relación.

Kazemaru se sentó sonrojado y Endou hizo lo mismo, no se soltaron las manos, en cambio, Kaze tomo la de Endou y entrelazaron los dedos, se iban acercando, el barrio y la lluvia, eran los únicos testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus alientos chocaban, se veían a los ojos notando el deseo del otro, del amor que se tenían, su sonrojo crecía cada vez mas y una vez sus narices se tocaron cerraron los ojos, para ladear su cara un segundo y al otro estar uniendo sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso, una caricia que quedaría grabada en sus memorias, sus labios se unían y formaban una danza hermosa a la que pronto se unieron sus lenguas.

Endou tomo la cintura del chico de pelo largo con la mano que tenia libre, y éste la puso en el pecho del castaño mientras caían otra vez en el pasto lleno de barro y la lluvia les seguía empapando, el beso siguió hasta que el aliento se les acabo, y poco a poco se fueron separando mientras abrían los ojos, Kazemaru estaba encima de Endou.

Cuando se reincorporaron y la lluvia cesó, eran más o menos las 8 de la noche, ambos sin soltar sus manos se vieron a los ojos con un tierno sonrojo, caminaron al árbol y recogieron sus cosas, irían a la casa del peli azul que era la mas cercana y se bañarían, no necesitaron palabras para saber que se querían, bueno… tal vez unas cuantas, una pequeña pregunta y una respuesta positiva que daba el comienzo de una nueva vida.


	2. Travesura en el centro comercial

Besos

Travesura en el centro comercial

Hiroto y Midorikawa

Después de clases estos dos amigos habían planeado molestar a un centro comercial y que mejor el que estaban estrenando, a Midorikawa le había parecido buena idea conseguir unos cuantos huevos podridos y arruinar las grandes vitrinas del nuevo establecimiento, tenia ganas de hacer una broma y como siempre su amigo Hiroto fue convencido por los lindos y tiernos ojos negros del peli verde.

Al salir del colegio fueron al árbol donde tenían escondidos los huevos, avisaron a Endou que no estarían hoy en la practica y dejaron sus cosas en el club, se cambiaron el uniforme y se pusieron ropa cómoda, con la que pudieran escapar fácilmente, la vigilancia no estaría muy feliz al ver lo que habían hecho.

Tenían cada uno unos 12 huevos y una vez entraron en el centro comercial se dirigieron a los grandes baños, recordaron el plan, tira huevos a donde caigan y corre al punto de encuentro para escapar, luego se pusieron unos pasamontañas y salieron corriendo del baño arrojando huevos y dejando olorosamente horrible muchas partes del centro comercial.

Los vigilantes les perseguían y los chicos les lanzaron uno que otro huevo, esos vigilantes tendrían que bañarse muy bien, se oían las carcajadas de los chicos y los gritos de los vigilantes, cuando los huevos se acabaron tenían que correr al punto de encuentro que era un pequeño armario de limpieza, Hiroto era un buen hacker y había investigado un poco antes de hacer todo, un mapa es bueno en estos casos.

Los chicos perdieron a los vigilantes, eran futbolistas, la velocidad y la resistencia era lo suyo, pronto se vieron y entraron al pequeño cuarto, acomodaron un poco las escobas y elementos de limpieza y aun así quedaron muy pegados pero ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta, estaban pendientes de ya no escuchar los pasos y gritos de los vigilantes que los buscaban.

Se quitaron los pasamontañas y respiraron, aun escuchaban los pasos pero poco a poco se fueron alejando, se cambiaron las chaquetas que traían como pudieron, el espacio era muy estrecho y las dejaron en alguna esquina de allí, habían planeado cada detalle, querían volver al centro comercial y salir vivos después de todo.

Midorikawa iba a salir pero una brazo a su lado estaba impidiéndoselo, siguió con la mirada desde la pared donde vio la mano apoyada, hasta ver las mangas de la ropa que traía su amigo y seguir hasta el hombro, el cuello, su cara, notando el sonrojo que tenía el pelirrojo, y por ultimo sus ojos que lo veían fijamente notando el recorrido que había hecho antes, después de esto se sonrojo fuertemente

Ahora lo notaba, la cercanía entre ellos era mucha y ahora era casi nula, sus respiraciones se golpeaban, Hiroto había puesto ambas manos contra la pared, primeramente para no caerse por el poco espacio, pero cuando lo notó tenia acorralado a Midorikawa y se acerco un poco mas, tan solo se veían a los ojos y notaban sus respiraciones mientras sentían como se les aceleraba el corazón a cada uno, pareciendo que casi saldrían de su lugar.

Ninguno decía nada, se quedaron allí tan solo viéndose, Midorikawa apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Hiroto y lentamente fueron cerrando sus ojos y acercándose, sus labios se rozaban apenas, los alientos calientes se sentían en los labios del otro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en un segundo mas sus labios se unieron, haciendo notar la necesidad que tenían del otro, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pequeño cuarto era el latido de sus corazones y el primer suspiro después del beso.

Se separaron por culpa de la falta de aire, un hilo de saliva les unía aún, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y observaron los del otro, Mido estaba totalmente apenado pero no por eso se arrepentía y Hiroto estaba igual

-mido…yo- Midorikawa puso un dedo en los labios del otro haciéndole callar, luego le dio un pequeño beso

-no digas nada- le abrazo y el otro chico correspondió –acepto – el pelirrojo sonrió, el chico de ojos negros lo conocía muy bien, estaba feliz por esa respuesta, benditas seas las travesuras, por que una de esas había hecho que estos dos chicos después de hacer una salieran de un cuarto listos para empezar una linda historia de amor.


	3. Saltando al vacio

Besos

Saltando al vacio

Goenji y Fubuki

Los chicos planeaban darse un descanso de tanto entrenamiento y decidieron ir a un rio, estaban emocionados, todos tenían trajes de baño y querían entrar ya al agua, el calor que hacia era un poco insoportable así que deseaban llegar ya, se estaban asando en el bus.

Justo cuando empezaron a ver el rio se alegraron, cada vez se acercaban mas al hotel donde habían reservado, los ojos de todos estaban iluminados y sus rostros sonrientes, las risas y bromas en el bus no se hacían esperar, hasta cantaban canciones y cuando llegaron corrieron a recepción y de allí a sus habitaciones, que compartían en parejas, después de esto todos se dispersaron unos a la piscina, otros a los rápidos del rio y una pequeña parejita se fue tomada de la mano hasta el puente que daba al rio, se habían retado a un pequeñísimo juego.

-vamos Shuuya, te dara miedo yo lo se- dijo Shirou mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y se ponía en frente de el mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa

-no creas- lo acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, luego Shirou tomo el brazo de Goenji y siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el guía que les ayudaría a superar el reto que se impusieron juntos antes de llegar.

-bueno, sobra decir que no los suelten, si sienten el arnés suelto avisan para pararles y acomodarlo, si caen al agua, espero sepan nadar, la corriente del rio en este puente es algo fuerte, no hay peligro de rocas pero si es muy hondo, tengan cuidado, la cuerda es tan larga como para que puedan tocar el agua, sin mas, disfruten el bungee jumping- decia el guía terminando de instalarle a ambos el arnés que los sostendría.

Ambos se acercaron a las barandas del puente donde estaba instalado el hermoso juego, luego Shirou miro hacia abajo, ¡estaba altísimo!, la adrenalina se le subió a la cabeza, deseaba lanzarse ya.

-cuidado Shirou- dijo su novio peli crema mientras se le acercaba y se asomaba igual, solo que Goenji palideció un poco y Shirou se rió un poco.

-tienes miedo-Shirou sonreía y Goenji lo miro con falso enojo, luego se separaron un poco y se pararon en la baranda del puente con ayuda del guía y su asistente.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escucho el grito de ambos chicos después de que los guías al ver que ninguno se lanzaría los empujaron al mismo tiempo.

La vista era hermosa, Shirou y Goenji estiraban sus brazos y tocar el agua, se veía uno que otro pez saltar y el brillo del sol se reflejaba en el agua y en los ojos de los chicos, Goenji miraba enamorado a Shirou, en una de sus subidas lograron tomar sus manos y seguir abajo juntos para tocar de nuevo el agua, completamente fría.

Luego de unos dos o tres saltos decidieron subir y quitarse el arnés, pagar a los guías los cuales se fueron después de ello y ellos quedaron recostados en la baranda del puente mirándose a los ojos, el reflejo del sol estaba perfecto para un cuadro.

-tus ojos se ven hermosos Shirou- dijo Goenji mientras tomaba el rostro del peli plata con ambas manos y este le abrazaba por la cintura mientras un lindo sonroso acompañado de su sonrisa estaban el su cara.

- tu piel se ve muy linda perlada- Goenji se sonrojo, pego sus frentes mientras se veian a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo, luego las puntas de sus narices se tocaron y movieron un poco la cabeza para acariciarlas un poco con la del otro, sonreían tiernamente y cerraban los ojos, el peli crema acariciaba los plateados cabellos de su acompañante mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Poco a poco sus bocas fueron acercándose, el tiempo pasaba lento y sentían que solo ellos dos existían en ese lugar, unas cuantas chicas pasaban y quedaban encantadas con la escena pero se iban para no interrumpirla, la verían desde lejos.

Sus labios estaban unidos y formaban una pequeña danza, sus lenguas se buscaron y se unieron como si no quisieran separarse jamás, sus alientos se mesclaban, Goenji tomo la nuca y la cintura de Shirou atrayéndolo más a él mientras que el oji azul cambiaba sus brazos de la cintura de Goenji al cuello de éste

Solo se separaron una vez sus pulmones se vaciaron, se separaron lentamente hasta abrir sus ojos a una pequeña distancia y sonreírse, fue buena idea apostar el bungee jumping, había que repetirlo, por que no hay mejor imagen que los ojos ilusionados de Shirou al ver el agua y tocarla ni la piel perlada Goenji por las gotas de agua que subían cuando estos tocaban.

-Goenji, te reto- se separo repentinamente del otro chico y miro la baranda del puente mientras sonreía, tenia algo en mente

-¿a que?- dijo el peli crema mientras se acercaba al peli plata y lo miraba algo extrañado, ahora que se le ocurrió a su ángel precioso.

-¿sabes nadar? Le miro a los ojos y Goenji solo ladeo un poco la cabeza

-si- siguió mirándolo un poco extrañado

-entonces… ¡sálvame!- Shirou se había lanzado del puente y Goenji por el susto le siguió, ambos cayeron al rio uno preocupado y el otro risueño, de allí siguieron jugando hasta la hora del almuerzo, el agua estaba algo fría y no querían morir de hipotermia.


	4. La Nueva pista de hielo

Dios, hace cuanto no leia esta serie... ahh va el cuarto, disfrutenlo w

Disclaimer: Inazuma aleven no es mio si lo fuera seria yaoi y Natsumi estaría mil metros bajo tierra

Besos

La nueva pista de hielo

Nagumo y Suzuno

Los chicos de Inazuma estaban ansiosos de ver la nueva pista de hielo que se había estrenado, querían probarla, el problema era que no podían ir todos juntos, la inauguración era el sábado y la mayoría de los chicos tenia que asistir a clase extracurricular, de química o de matemáticas incluso tenían una de física, excepto dos, Nagumo y Suzuno.

Increíble, pero estos dos habían estudiado juntos, Suzuno haciéndole de tutor y desesperándose un poco con su amigo, y el otro atendiéndole e impacientándole, siempre era lo mismo, Kazemaru tenia que ser el tutor de química, para su mala suerte Endou estaba en curso de matemáticas con Shirou y el tenia a Goenji… deberían haber cambiado cuando pudieron

Para impresión de todos Midorikawa tenia muy buenas notas y lo habían escogido como tutor de física y Hiroto para acompañarlo se había inscrito, dejándolos juntos todo el sábado.

Los otros chicos se repartían en diferentes materias, mala hora los profesores se inventaron esas clases en los sábados, como buenos amigos todos dijeron que irían después, pero a unos tres y tiernos ukes se les ilumino la cabeza, mas exactamente a los tres tutores e hicieron de todo para que su amigo peli blanco y su amigo pelirrojo aceptaran ir el sábado ellos solos, incluso Kazemaru le dijo a Suzuno que podía enseñarle y así Nagumo no pasaría vergüenza cuando fueran todos, finalmente ante tanta insistencia aceptaron, los tres chicos se creyeron Cupido, ojala y el destino les ayudara un poco.

Y así llego el sábado, los chicos se alistaron y se fueron juntos a la nueva pista, la fila era gigante pero los hermosos amigos de Suzuno le habían regalado pases VIP que quien sabe donde consiguieron y se saltaron toda esa horrorosa fila para entrar frente a la envidiosa mirada de todos y en contraria estaban, la sonrisa burlona de Nagumo y la cara de "hay dios por que a mi" de Suzuno.

Una vez dentro guardaron sus zapatos y los cambiaron por los patines, se sentía el frio, gracias a los cielos que habían llevado una bufanda y chaquetas cada uno.

Suzuno iba de aquí a allá, parecía un patinador profesional, incluso dio unos cuantos giros en el aire, mientras Nagumo seguía teniendo problemas para siquiera sostenerse, el peli blanco se le acerco, el oji ámbar esta sosteniéndose de la baranda para no caerse

-me dijeron que te enseñara y eso hare, ven- tomo la mano del chico y este algo tembloroso, no por pena si no por los resbaloso, le seguía tímidamente, cuidaba de no caerse.

-el hielo no es para mi, prefiero hacer surf en la playa- decía este mientras tomaba ambas manos del oji azul que tenia en frente.

-no es tan difícil, es como montar bicicleta, solo hay que tener equilibrio- el pelirrojo avanzaba lentamente y Suzuno le iba soltando a medida que el otro cogía un poco mas de confianza, en poco tiempo ya solo paseaba a su lado mientras Nagumo se deslizaba lentamente- vez, no es tan difícil… auch- justo después de decir esto Suzuno se olvido completamente que no le había enseñado a frenar y se puso delante de su "aprendiz" haciendo que ambos cayeran y quedaran totalmente sonrojados, Nagumo estaba encima de Suzuno

-lo siento- dijo el peli blanco, aun en el suelo, Nagumo suspiró

-esto no es lo mío- a ambos los acompañaba un sonrojo, el pelirrojo giro para dejar libre al peli blanco, si se trataba de levantar normalmente caería de nuevo y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, cuando se giro no noto que sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra, el techo estaba oscuro y le habían puesto algunas estrellas de decoración, era un lindo lugar.

-ven, va de nuevo- Suzuno se levanto y tomo la mano que estaba junto a la de Nagumo para ayudarlo a parar, dado como resultado la anterior posición, solo que en esta ya no pudieron evitar verse a los ojos.

-Nagu… pesas- Suzuno no sabia lo que decía ¿Nagu?, eso si que lo había sorprendido, pero es que su sonrojo era tan fuerte que casi parecía que el hielo seria derretido por el peliblanco

-me quedare así- la gente pasaba y miraba sonrojada y se alejaba de esa parte de la pista, les darían privacidad, no querían interrumpir, derrames nasales o que sus niños salieran traumados, Suzuno estaba sorprendido ¿Qué haría ahora el pelirrojo?

Poco a poco se fueron perdiendo en los ojos del otro, y empezaron a acortar el espacio de sus rostros, se sentía el calor proveniente de la cara de ambos chicos junto a sus alientos, están sonrojados no por fiebre, no había motivo para estar enfermos, a menos que el amor fuera una enfermedad

Cerraron los ojos suavemente, Nagumo había tomado la mano de Suzuno y este le había puesto la que tenia libre en el hombro, sus labios dieron unos pequeños roses de duda, el oji ámbar probaba si había alguna actitud de repulsión que hiciera que se detuviera, pero no, solo respondía positivamente, sus labios se notaban suaves y ya no quiso esperar mas

Sus bocas se unieron, los labios del peli blanco eran suaves con un dulce sabor a menta y los de Nagumo a canela, sus lenguas se unieron al juego que armaban sus labios después de unos minutos, el pelirrojo acariciaba los blancos cabellos de su ¿amigo? Y el otro solo le tomaba la nuca para unirlo mas a el.

Como en todos los maravillosos besos la falta de aire se hace presente haciendo que se separaran, abrieran sus ojos y sonrieran, después de todo los pequeños accidentes y la salida ellos solos no resulto tan mal, Kazemaru, Shirou y Midorikawa estarían felices al saber que su plan de Cupido no les había fallado, después de todo Suzuno no era estúpido y colaboraría "indirectamente" para hacer felices a todos, incluyéndose.

Fin

Ahh ya no recordaba lo bonito que era hacer fics -w-, eso pasa cuando relees lo que has escrito-suspiro-

gracias por leer!


	5. Accidente en la carretera

Besos

Accidente en la carretera

Fudou x Kidou

Fudou estaba aburrido en casa, era viernes, tarde libre de entrenamiento y no había ninguna fiesta organizada, quedarse mirando al techo no era una opción, necesitaba algo que lo emocionara, así que miro su agenda de contactos en el celular, descarto a la mayoría por que estaban muy borrachos, aunque increíble pero cierto, Fudou no tomaba, no mucho…

Luego siguió revisando, Nagumo estaba de enamorado con Suzuno, así que ni caso le hacia y Hiroto siempre era el niño bueno, desesperante, al final vio a Kidou y recordó que estaba estrenando auto el pequeño niño rico, a Fudou se le ilumino la mente, así podrían salir a la fiesta de la carretera, y por que no… correr una sola carrerita con los tipos esos que creían ser buenos en las carreras.

Salió decidió y se dio un vistazo al espejo, rebelde y todo lo que quieran pero tampoco tan descuidado, al menos miraba que no estuviera sucio o oliera mal para darse un baño antes de salir.

Fue caminando, él no tenía auto por eso siempre se conseguía uno para ganar carreras y traerse un dinerito extra, las calles estaban repletas de gente comprando cosas o saliendo del trabajo, pronto llego a la mansión del chico de rastas y le timbro al celular, no se llevaba bien con el padre de este.

_-¿hola?-_ dijeron del otro lado de la línea, al parecer estaba ocupado y no miro la pantalla para ver quien era.

-Kidou estoy en la puerta, abre- luego de esto colgó, sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, un minuto después Kidou estaba en bata de baño abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a su amigo

-¿que necesitas?- dijo el oji rojo, no traía sus típicos googles, estaba recién bañado, por eso no había mirado la pantalla del celular al responderle a Fudou.

-estaba aburrido y recordé que estas estrenando auto- se sentó en la sala libremente mientras el otro le miraba desde la entrada- quiero que me lo des, iremos a los pits de las afueras de la ciudad, cámbiate- Kidou solo se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente

-y a ti quien te dijo que te prestaría mi auto- respondió desafiante, Fudou se acerco a el, lo ponía nervioso, se notaba, no mucho pero se notaba, el medio calvo sonrió

-es que no te lo pedí prestado, es una orden – lo tomo de la cintura y le sonrió, el otro solo se descruzo de brazos para alejarlo – cámbiate antes de que te suba yo mismo y lo haga- lo dijo amenazantemente, aun así Kidou no se movió ni un cm

-inténtalo- Fudou bufo y lo tomo mas fuerte de la cintura, lo alzo en el hombro como costal de papas (XD) y fue a su cuarto mientras Kidou le gritaba que lo bajara y pataleaba y Fudou le regalaba uno que otro insulto, sabia donde quedaba su cuarto, ya había entrado antes allí para trabajos grupales, lo dejo en la cama y se fue sin permiso al armario a buscarle ropa pero noto que encima de una silla había una ropa colocada cuidadosamente, la tomo y se la lanzo

-cámbiate- le repitió y Kidou suspiro y entro al baño del cuarto para cambiarse, salió al cabo de unos minutos ya listo y con los googles y se acerco a Fudou que estaba tranquilamente acostado en la cama

-ok vamos, pero donde lo dañes o le hagas un rasguño hago que lo pagues caro- Kidou tomo las llaves y salió seguido de Fudou al estacionamiento de la mansión, estrenando auto…por favor, ¡si tenia como mil!, maldito niño rico pensaba Fudou, luego se detuvieron frente a un hermoso deportivo italiano rojo, ese auto si que ganaría cualquier cosa.

-tomaremos el Maserati esta vez, no estrenaremos, no tocaras de nuevo un Ferrari ni un Lamborghini de mi familia ni en tus sueños – Kidou subió al auto en el copiloto, la verdad es que a quien Fudou le pedía los autos prestados era a Kidou, la ultima vez casi se estrellan en el Lamborghini murciélago del padre adoptivo de Kidou, vaya susto, no podría pagarlo ni por que trabajara toda su vida, mucha potencia en un solo auto.

-tranquilo, esta vez andaremos con cuidado- el motor arrancó y fueron a una velocidad normal en la ciudad, hasta llegar en la carretera, como buenos amantes de la velocidad Fudou aceleraba y a Kidou no le molestaba, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña curva y Fudou frenaba… bueno eso intentaba por que… ¡el maldito auto no frenaba!

-oye Fudou, bájale… ¿Fudou?- Kidou voleo preocupado, la curva estaba mas cerca

-no…no…no tiene frenos Kidou- Fudou intento hasta con el freno de mano, la curva estaba cerca y esta daba al acantilado, ambos chicos abrieron bien los ojos por la impresión, en un intento desesperado Fudou y Kidou tomaron la palanca de cambios y lo dejaron en el mínimo, el auto no respondía… pronto caerían, se tomaron de la mano, Fudou seguía pisando el freno y cerraron los ojos, vaya idea mas idiota…debió quedarse en casa.

El auto se enredo con los cables y varillas (o como sea que se llame las cosas que están alrededor de las carreteras como protección) y quedo dando al barranco pero bien sujeto de todas las cosas anteriores, los chicos abrieron los ojos y apretaron mas sus manos, se dieron cuenta que estaban seguros…bueno casi… y bajaron del auto por la puerta de Kidou, la de Fudou estaba totalmente atascada, no se soltaron las manos ni un solo segundo

-santo cielo…eso estuvo cerca, vi toda mi vida frente a mis ojos- Kidou estaba aliviado, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, los chicos habían salido seguros del auto y ahora estaban en la curva esperando a que llegara la grúa que antes había llamado el de rastas.

En un impulso Fudou abrazo al oji rojo y este sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par- yo…no quiero lastimarte, la próxima revisare todo el auto para que no ocurra de nuevo- Kidou estaba impresionado…ese no era Fudou

-y a ti que t…- no pudo seguir hablando por que el chico le beso desesperadamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, la verdad, es que casi la vida se les va, después de eso Fudou no desperdiciaría ni un segundo, se había dado cuenta que amaba a Kidou y que lo protegería de cada cosa que sucediera, el beso les quito el aliento pero aun así no paraban, solo por un pequeño ruido lo hicieron, Haruna estaba en la grúa y los estaba esperando… vaya, momento arruinado

-Fudou…-dijo Kidou algo confundido por lo de antes mientras veían como sacaban el Maserati totalmente rayado y golpeado, eso costaría arreglarlo.

-no digas nada, ahora eres mi novio y te protegeré de lo que sea- Kidou estaba sonrojado y Fudou miraba el auto decidido, la próxima si que se encargaría de revisar absolutamente todo, después de todo quería una familia mas adelante y sin Kidou no la haría, subieron tomados de las manos y se llevaron el auto.

Todo el camino se abrazaron, una nueva experiencia, revisa los frenos del coche antes de cada salida, se repetían en ambas cabezas, vaya la vida les había jugado una gran broma para unirlos y darse cuenta que se amaban… hay que disfrutarla por que no sabes en que momento se ira el otro, una lección que aprendieron estos dos chicos un viernes a las 7 de la noche en la carretera, gracias a un accidente surgió un amor invaluable.


	6. Aprendiendo Surf

**Notas: **perdonen la tardanza, puedo darle mil excusas del porqué me demore pero la verdad es que se me olvido que tenía FanficbxD, en fin, disfruten la lectura~

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level 5 **

**-.-.-**

Besos

Aprendiendo surf

Tsunami x Tachimukai

El castaño estaba nervioso, le gustaba Tsunami desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo había invitado a…salir… si eso, a salir, pero la confusión era, una cita o como amigos, se supone que le enseñaría a surfear, entonces se llevaría su traje de baño bajo un pantalón azul claro ancho y una camisa blanca, si así se veía bien… si así.

Pronto tocaron su puerta, ya estaba bañado peinado y se había aplicado una loción cítrica muy deliciosa, estaba nervioso, un sonrojo lo acompañaba tomo su mochila que contenía lo que el pequeño creyó necesario y abrió la puerta encontrándose al moreno de cabellos rosados sonriéndole.

-ho… hola Tsunami-san – saludo tímidamente y salió junto con el peli rosado que tan solo le tomo la mano y le sonrió después de un "hola, que onda Tachi"

Tomaron un taxi, Tachi se había negado unas cuantas veces pero Tsunami se había ofrecido a pagarlo, la playa se veía hermosa, el agua brillaba con el sol y las olas iban y venían, unas más grandes que otras, Tachi admiraba el paisaje con un brillo hermoso en los ojos y Tsunami solo lo miraba enternecido, había hecho buena elección para dar su corazón.

Una vez llegaron el peli rosa pago al taxista y tomo la mano de un sonrojado castaño para empezar a correr hacia el alquiler de tablas.

-¡hola Tsunami!, que cuentas- hablo un chico desconocido para el pequeño castaño, este hablo unos minutos con el moreno y le entrego luego dos tablas de surf las cuales el mayor cargo sin problema.

-vamos Tachi, es hora de surfear, vas a ver que buen profesor soy - Tsunami le regalaba una de esas grandes sonrisas que encantaban al menor, le siguió hasta un parasol rojo y blanco con dos sillas, Tsunami dejo las tablas en la arena y saco algo de su bolso, era cera, le paso un pedazo a Tachi y este lo miraba confuso mientras dejaba el bolso propio en una de las sillas.

Primero hay que encerarlas- tsunami se levanto y se acerco al pequeño, luego se puso tras el y le fue agachando hasta donde estaba la tabla mientras tomó la mano con la que el menor sostenía la cera y empezó a moverla- así se hace- susurro en su oído sonrojando aún mas a Tachi, el pobre chiquillo estaba que se desmayaba de la vergüenza.

Una vez acabo esa pequeña labor y antes de que enserio Tachimukai se desmallara se alejo y le mostro los vestidores para que se cambiara; unos minutos después Tachi salió con su traje de baño muy pegado al cuerpo, lo había comprado especialmente para aprender a surfear, cuando Tsunami lo vio casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, por poco y se desangra, pero se controlo y tan solo sonrió muy sonrojado.

Una vez en el agua y encima de las tablas Tsunami explicaba al menor como debía manejar las olas, Yuuki se caía una y otra vez, tsunami le rescataba, poco a poco fue aprendiendo mientras el peli rosa le miraba orgulloso, ahora estaban sentados después de tomar una ola, hasta que las aguas empezaron a moverse de nuevo… pero esta vez de una forma mas violenta.

-Tachi, hazme espacio – el castaño obedeció viendo la seriedad que había tomado su acompañante, el otro lanzo su tabla a la arena y se subió a la de Tachi, abrazándolo fuertemente haciéndolo sonrojar- cuando yo te diga te levantas conmigo, esta es mas grande que las anteriores- el pequeño asintió y vio con algo de miedo el agua que empezaba a levantarse, era una ola gigantesca.

-¡Ahora!- no supo exactamente que paso después de que se levantaran… estaban subiendo…atravesándola, seguía siendo abrazado y miraba maravillado, Tsunami tomo el brazo e hizo que tocara el agua con el, la ola empezaba a cerrarse, pero no tenia miedo, tsunami le daba seguridad absoluta.

A los pocos minutos de salir de ella el agua se calmo, ya era tarde y el sol empezaba a esconderse, escuchaba algo, eran aplausos, muchas personas habían visto ese acto maravilloso, cuando se volvieron a sentar tsunami se puso frente a Tachi y le sonrió

-eres muy bueno Tachi, si sigues así me harás competencia- el castaño se sonrojo y sonrió encantando al mayor, luego todo fue igual de repentino que la ola, sus labios se unían y movían suavemente, olía a sal y mar, no era malo, era perfecto, el ocaso les iluminaba ambos se abrazaron y profundizaron el beso, parecían perdidos en la brisa, las pequeñas olas y el olor a mar, además del calor de sus cuerpos, poco a poco el agua les fue llevando a la orilla sin darse cuenta, la tabla se clavo en la arena y ellos seguían besándose.

El aire falto, ambos tenían una gran capacidad pulmonar por lo visto, no se habían despegado hace un buen rato y la gente enternecida se alejo poco a poco para dejarles solos, se separaron viéndose a los ojos, esos profundos azules y esos hipnotizantes negros, el firmamento ya tenia puesto su manto oscuro con estrellas.

-Tachi, gracias por este gran día- dijo Tsunami abrazándole mientras el otro estaba mas rojo que un tomate-solo algo lo haría totalmente perfecto- el castaño alzo tímidamente su mirada para encontrarse con la del moreno -¿quieres ser mi novio?- y al pequeño lo inundo la felicidad

-s-si, Tsunami-san- se quedaron un rato abrazados, tenían que volver pero primero pasarían a comer algo… un día simplemente perfecto.


End file.
